green eyed Evra
by Emerald snake eyes
Summary: A gorgeous blond turns up at the cirque and takes a fancy to Darren. but how will Evra react? M/M Darren/Evra YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi well this is my first fan fiction so...... here it is I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below apart from Colin he is mine!!

_I: Evra's _thoughts

"Evra. Who is that?" Darren asked gazing into a pair of Safire orbs from across the camp. "Who?" Evra questioned scanning the camp till they were both staring at a young boy with sandy blond hair bright blue eyes "that guy that is standing next to Mr. Tall" Darren said not taking his eyes of the alluring blond "I. I don't know." The snake boy replied glancing at Darren, his raven hair blowing in the breezes. At the sight of the young vampire looking longingly at the blond sent a stab of pain through the snake boy's chest.

He had known that he had liked the young vampire for a mouth now but he had always been afraid that Darren did not feel the same way. Seeing Darren look at the blond made Evra think about how much he wished Darren would look at him in that manner.

"Why don't we find out" Darren said cheerfully taking Evra's arm and leading him over to Mr. tall and the mysterious blond. When they got there they saw the two males engaged in a heated argument. "Why can't I stay here at the circ I would be a good worker...." the blond yelled at the circ owner. "That is not of consequence. My word is final." Mr. Tall cut him off and stalked towards his trailer.

Darren and Evra shared a glance sharing confusion as to what had just happen. The small audience that had accumulated scattered and the people went back to doing whatever they had been doing previously. Sharing small nods Evra and Darren continued towards the blond teen. Upon seeing their approach the blonds eyes winded at the sight of the snake boy whose scales were radiated by the rays of the mid day sun. The snake boys long flowing green and yellow hair matched his scales so beautifully.

"Hi my name is Darren and this is Evra. What's your name?.. sure it is a beautiful as you are" Darren looked mortified that ,that had escaped his lips . As he said so Evra stiffed at his side. And the blond let out a small laugh which for some reason made Darren's stomach do a summersault. "Well hi my name is Colin."His amusement was still evident in his voice.

Darren and Colin just stood there smiling at each other. With every passing moment a heavy load was added to Evra chest it was crushing the boy. _I have to get out of here. _He just had to get away. "Well it was nice to meet you but I don't fell so well so I think that I am going to go and rest before the show tonight." Evra said turning on the spot and walking towards his tent.

Evra reached the tent and slouched into his hammock. His thoughts turned to Darren and Colin. He did not like the new blond it had something to do with the way he looked at him (_or Darren_)._I hate the way he looks at him like he just some piece of ass. It makes me sick. And the way he looks at me I can see in his face that he is disgusted by me. I have seen the look so many times before. Then why would he want to work in a freak show..._

Evra's musings were cut short by Darren who entered the tent suddenly, His ebony hair windswept as if he had been running. "Evra are you ok? What's wrong?" Darren said walking over to the hammock.

"Oh it's nothing I just don't fell so well" Evra said truing his body so he could lie facing Darren.

"Will you be ok for the show tonight or shall I tell Mr. Tall that you not felling well?" Darren asked softly

"No I should be fine by then I just think I will take a nap ....."Evra was cut off by Darren placing a gentle had on his forehead "Not hot...You should be fine have a good sleep and I will come and see you before the show to make sure your ok." And with that Darren removed is hand and stood there for a moment longer and leafed the tent. Evra felt so warm that he could just glow he rested his head against the hammock head clouded with thoughts of Darren that sent him off in to a bliss full sleep.

Darren came back to the tent a few hours later to wake Evra but when he got there he could not bring himself to do it. He walked up to the sleeping snake boy and had the strangest urge to touch him. Darren raised a hesitant hand and lightly brushed a strand of the yellowy green hair out of his face. Then he out lined the soft curves of his face stroking his solid features. Evra began to stir and as his eyes open Darren's hand shot away. "Darren......... w...What were... doing?" Evra stuttered looking at Darren eagerly awaiting an answer. "I...I came to wake you the show will start in a couple of hours." Darren hastily replied

"Oh..." was all Evra could say "Thanks" an awkward silence hung between them.

"Ok ...I...I see you later ya after the show I said I would meet Colin he coming to see the show tonight." as Darren said this Evra heart sank "ya ya I'll see you after the show." Evra mumbled but Darren had already leaved the tent just when Evra had thought that Darren had liked him back. _He didn't of course he didn't. Why would he? Colin was gorgeous beautiful and most of all normal he did not have a single scale blemishing his perfected skin. How could Darren love me? Why would he? _

A/N: I would like to know if it was any good and if I should continue. Please review.


	2. sneaky Crepsley

Hi I tried to make this chapter longer because the other was short so yea here it is.

Disclaimer: I am not Darren Shan if I where than I would be a lot older.

''Darren's thoughts

_I Evra's thoughts _

"" _speech_

_

* * *

_

"Darren" called Colin as he ran towards the young vampire fling his arms around his shoulders and crushing their lips together. Darren weaved his arms around the blond's waist deepening the kiss. "Hi" Colin breathed as they broke apart for air. "Hello" Darren replied before bring their lips to meet again.

Evra was walking towards his tent to find Darren so they could start their chores for the day. When he was met with the site of the two teens with their lips glued to one an others and their hands tangles in one another hair. Evra had know that the two had been going out for two weeks but this still sent an oh too familiar jab of pain through the snakes boys body. He turned around started to walk away so he did not have to see the source of his pain any more. _Why does this hurt so much? I mean I know that they are together so why does the pain catch me off guard every time I find them like that._

During the two weeks that Darren and Colin had been going out, Evra had barely talked to the blond making excuses so that he did not have to stay. Darren and Evra's friendship was falling to pieces they barley talked even though they shared a tent. This was worrying Darren because he did not know what he had done wrong. It was obvious that something was bothering Evra but when Darren had attempted to talk to him about it he just said that there was nothing wrong and walked away.

Later that day Darren found Evra doing their shared chores by himself. "Why didn't you call me to help?" Darren asked causing the snake boy to jump Darren sat down next to Evra so that he could help peel the mountain of potatoes. Picking up a knife Darren began to peel the potatoes in silence.

"You didn't answer my question Evra" Darren said breaking the silence because he could not stand it any longer. Evra squirmed where he sat uncomfortably "I...I...did come to get you but you were ....err ...err busy...." Evra trailed off in to silence and turned away from Darren taking more care than necessary peeling the potato that was in his hand.

'Busy ... What does he mean busy? ...oh he means I was with Colin. But why would he be upset by Colin?' "Evra why do you hate Colin?" Darren asked at this the snake boy froze on the spot but stayed silent. Frustrated by the cold silence that hung between them Darren asked "don't you want me to be happy? You're supposed to be my friend"

Surprising even himself Evra stood up no daring to even face Darren and screamed "yes. Yes I do want you to be happy. That is what I want more that anything in the world but I wanted to be the cause of that happiness." and with that he stormed off muttering to himself leaving Darren to the mountain of potatoes and his thoughts.

* * *

"Darren come on. You need blood I need blood. We are going to go and get some either you come willingly or I can drag you behind me as I run your choice." Mr. Crepsley said a small smile creeping onto his features. "You would just love that wouldn't you? Darren said with an acid tone.

"I assure you that I would take no pleasure in doing so." Mr. Crepsley said in a voice tainted with heavy sarcasm. This made the pair chuckle heartily.

"Fine where are we going then?" Darren asked.

"There is a park not too far from here I thought that we would go there to find some blood. You know midnight joggers and stuff like that.""Come on then" Mr. Crepsley said walking off in the other direction "what are we going to walk?" Darren asked confused.

"Yes" Mr. Crepsley replied simply

"But you said before that you were going to run" Darren said in a smug tone

"I said that I would drag you behind me as I ran if you did not come willingly but since you have chosen to come quietly then I would like to walk. But if you would prefer I could still drag you as I run. So stop trying to be smart arse." Mr. Crepsley replied a hint of a smile crossing his face briefly.

The two creatures of the night walked quietly for a while till Mr. Crepsley suddenly asked "Darren are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"What.....What how did you know that something was wrong?" Darren stuttered

"Darren it does not take a vampire to tell when a kid has something on his mind now tell me" Mr. Crepsley demanded.

"Well it's ...it's Evra he seems so upset but I don't know why. And every time I try to talk to him about it he makes an excuse and runs of. I think that it might have something to do with Colin but I still don't know why. I am really worried about him. I don't know what to do............" Darren started ranting before gradually fading into silence. "Darren" Mr. Crepsley said softly "are stupid or just plain blind. For the answer is staring you in the face." Mr. Crepsley said in the same tone.

"What answer..."Darren was cut off by Mr. Crepsley hushing him as they reached the park

"Ok Darren we are going to do this slightly differently today we're going to split up and if you see someone you come and get me. Ok you go that way towards the lake." Mr. Crepsley whispered

"Why..."

"Just do it" he snapped and diapered into the darkness of the night.

Stealthily Darren manoeuvre himself around the park making no sound. Soon he was approaching the lake and he heard a low sobbing. Concealing himself from view behind a tree. He peered into the darkness and Darren saw a teenaged figure laying flat on the ground with his face in his hands crying. Darren could hardly believe his eyes as he recognised the crying figure.

The snake boy Evra.

To be continued....

* * *

I hope that you liked this chapter please review. I would love to know what you think and how to improve. Any suggestions welcome. R&R

Love ya. Emerald


	3. questions

OK here is the next chapter i hope you like it.

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'but then how did she upload this if she don't own any thing that dose not make any scene..'

_she means that she dose not own any of the right to Darren Shan's books. I thought that was blatantly obvious. _

''Darren's thoughts

_I Evra's thoughts_

_"" speech _

_

* * *

_

'Evra? What? What is he doing here? Why is he crying? Should I go over there? I want to. I just want to take him up in my arms and stop him from hurting. No wait what? Why am I thinking about him like this? Wait why is this a bad thing? .... Colin! How could I forget about him? What should I do?' Darren stood there pondering what to do for several moments. 'Ugh what is wrong with me my best friend is crying his heart out and I am just standing here watching!'

With that Darren broke the cover of the trees and made his way over to the crying for of the snake boy Evra. The young vampire sat down on the cool grass by Evra placing a reassuring hand on the others bare back. "Evra?" Darren said softly awaiting a response but received none so Darren tried to reassure Evra into talking. "Please Evra I am so worried about you please just tell me what's wrong." His tone laced with hurt.

At this Evra looked up to meet the others eyes he could not believe the tone that Darren had just produced. _Evra quit getting yourself worked up about this he is only here as a friend he is with Colin remember? But why is he looking at me like that? That the way I had always hope that he would look at me. He is looking at me as if I am the most important thing to him ever to grace the face of the planet. Oh god why is he doing this to me? He is with Colin. Colin is his boyfriend nothing can happen._

"Evra?" Darren said effectively cutting short Evra's train of thought.

"Yes?" Evra said slightly confused as he could not remember the question Darren had asked him he was still caught up in the memory of the sweet caring tone of his voice to make the words that he had said.

"Are you going to tell me what's upset you?" see the snake boy sit up brought a slight smile to Darren's face because it looked like they where finally going to talk this out. "Darren .... I wish I could tell you but you are the one person I cannot tell and the person I want to tell the most." Evra whispered.

"Evra what? You're not making any sense. Why can't you tell me what did I do?" Darren whined staring to get frustrated.

"Aw Darren this is hard enough as it is don't make it any harder for me I don't think I can take being rejected..."

"Rejected Evra you will always be my friend I never going to reje..."

"Darren that's not what I mean. ...I...."

"So what do you mean?"Darren said cutting Evra off once again.

This was enough to make Evra snap "I love you ok. I love you I. love you so much I can't sleep at night. I love you so much that every time I see you and Colin together I fell I like my heart is going to rip apart. I love so much it scares me. I love you the point where it hurts. I love you. I love you I love you I love you. Evra shirked moths of suppressed felling pouring out. Then realisation dawned on his face he had just told Darren that he loved him Darren who was going out with Colin. _I have to get out of here. _And with that Evra fled leaving Darren studded.

'what? Evra loves me? Evra loves me? Evra loves me! Right Darren there are only one question you need to ask your self do you love Evra or are you going to lose the best friend you ever had?'

* * *

"Well that could have gone better" Mr. Crepsley mumbled to himself from his skilful hiding place behind a tree which had the perfect view point of the lake and the two teens that had been on its bank.

To be continued.....

* * *

Did Mr. Crepsley just set them up? *Confused* :s

A/N: is know that it is really short. As always please review. What do you think?

Love ya emerald 3


	4. true colours

By loving we give people the power to hurt us.

Whether they want it or not it is theirs.

Whether they know they posses it, it is theirs.

However unlikely they will wheeled it agaist us it is still theirs.

But cutting yourself off from love doth hold far more frightening consequences.

* * *

Evra had fled. Tears streaming down his face tainting his beautiful scales covered face which was know torn with pain. All Evra could do was run he could not bear to turn back and face enviable rejection. The one person Evra would always run to was know the causing the worst pain of his life. _Why did you have to open your fat scaled mouth? _ _Now he knows he is probably disgusted beyond belief and you won't even be able to call yourself his friend. _

Blinded by fury at himself for telling Darren that he loved him Evra could only think of one thing that he could do run. Leave the circus, his friends, the only pace he and ever fit in and the boy he loved. _For once I wish that I could be normal being different hurts too much. I wish that for once I could live in a storey book and my love for Darren would overcome our differences. Come to think of it wonder how he is going to tell Colin about him being a vampire. If he looks at me as if I am a freak how is he going to reacted then. If he hurts him I swear I will... you'll do what Evra you won't even be here and what right you have you don't even have the right to call yourself Darren friend. _

Evra slowed as he came within viewing distance of the campsite. Hidden by the cover of the local vegetation Evra adapted to compose himself in order to avoid award questions. It took a while for Evra to calm is podind broken hart and level out his berthing. What took the most time was trying to stop the stream of falling tears. Once fully composed Evra entered the camp he rushed towards his tent.

That's when he spotted him his blond hair shimmering in the moonlight his back turned towards the snake boy. Sighing Evra continued towards the blond guessing that he was not there to share gossip and braid Evra's hair, he was there for a reason. "Colin why are you here?"Evra said trying his best to sound polite.

"Because I wanted to see my boyfriend is that ok with you?" Colin replied in a voice laced with hate and disgust.

"no I have no problem with that you can see him if you want but as you can see he is not here so could you not come back in the morning?"Spat out through gritted teeth.

"Are you trying to stop me seeing my boyfriend?" Colin challenged

"No I am. not he has a name you know?" Evra hissed at Colin

"Oh now I see what is going on. Are you jealous lickle snake freakie? Coin taunted in a patronising voice.

A hiss rose from deep within Evra's chest.

"Ah so I am right am I?" Colin continued to taunt Evra said nothing in return. "So what do you think you're better than me do you?" he continued trying to provoke Evra but he just stared at the floor his fisted clenched and body shaking with anger. "Darren don't want you he will never want you. You disgust him. Look at yourself you're not even human you're the lowest form of scum. No one loves you. Your own mothers abandon you. Did you hear that freak you made your own parents sick? I bet they were so ashamed to have brought something so revolting into the world." That was enough to make Evra see red. He lunged at the blond knocking him to the floor. "How dare you touch me." Colin shirked like a girl. Pulling his arm back Evra through a punch at the blond hitting him squarely in the nose. Hearing a crystal-clear snap caused Evra pleasure the bloodlust consuming him letting out all his suppressed pain. Colin attempted to hit Evra in the stomach but cause him no pin for his abs were well toned and covered in protective scales.

"EVRA WHATS GOING ON?!" Evra heard a voice scream a familiar voice the voice of the boy that both the squabbling teens liked. They both jumped apart. "YOU SICK FREAK YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME AND DARREN YOU MAKE ME SICK PERTENDING TO BE NORMAL. THAT IT RUN FREAK!!!"Colin yelled at the top of his voice causing Evra to run and Darren to be stunned into silence.

"Get out of my sight" Darren whispered

"What?"Colin said shooting round to look at his boy friend.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"Darren screamed punching Colin square in the nose hearing yet another crack. "SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK FOR ME!!!? EVRA DOES NOT NEED TO PRETEND TO BE NORMAL BECAUSE IF YOU ARE NORMAL THEN I DON'T WANT HIM TO BE NORMAL!!!!!!!" Darren yelled

"Bu...But I am your boyfriend" Colin stuttered out as if that would make all the difference.

"NOT ANY MORE YOU ARE OT I WOULD CHOOSE EVRA OVER YOU ANY DAY NOW I THINK I CAN SAFLY SAY THAT NEITHER ME NOR EVRA WANT TO SEE YOU AGIN SO PISSOFF OUT OF OUR LIFES!!!"Darren replied before turning his back and running in the direction that Evra had fled in Darren had had felling this was going to be a long night. At least breaking up with Colin had been easier than he thought though he was hurt by Colin true nature but as he was a git is was easier not to feel guilty about it. Now all he had to do is fin Evra and tell him that he loved him to how hard could that be.

* * *

A/N: yay Darren has finally broken up with Colin. if you like that they have split up please review or i will just asume that you wan't them to be together and make the kiss and make up. *evil grin* i am thinking about make the next chapter a smut chapter what do you think?

the next chapter will be the last so ya i hope you are enjoying this fic. so ya have a nice day.

oh and p.s I don't know why I put that little poem thing at the begin I just felt like it. =D

love ya emerald 3


	5. Evra can't you see?

so here it is the final chapter....

Disclaimer: I am not Darren Shan if I where than I would be a lot older.

''Darren's thoughts

_I Evra's thoughts _

_"" speech _

* * *

_I was running again and this time for good. I will never be able to return to the only pace I could call home, my friends and the boy I love still even though I repulse him. Oh god I leafed so fast I did not have time to get any belongings or my pet snake I can't go without him. I god I am going to have to go back I can't just leave her. I just hope that Darren and Colin aren't there. _

Evra quickly made his way back to the camp when he reached the camp for the second time that day made attempts to compose himself fighting the felling of déjà Evra made his way up to his tent and much to his surprised was not greeted with by either Darren or Colin. Ducking inside the tent he made to pack a small travelling bag with spare cloths that would cover the worst of his scales from the public and the things he would need to look after his pet snake. Evra picked up his pet snake and she wrapped herself around the snake boy. All ready to go the snake boy tuned to leave the tent and was meet with the face that he most wanted to see but the one face that he had been trying to avoid.

* * *

Using his vampire abilities to the beat of his advantage Darren sped off after Evra. Also tanking full advantage of his enhanced sense of smell he worked out that Evra had trued back to the cirque this confused Darren he thought from the look on Evra's faces that he would be far away for at least a few hours. 'This could be bad what if Colin is there? Oh what is he doing? He looked so hurt I just hope he doesn't do something stupid.'

'This vampire gig comes in handy in emergences.' Darren mused to himself as he ran back to the camp the wind blowing though his raven hair. He ran only slowing once he was inches from the entrance to the tent. As he entered the tent he was met with the sight of Evra, a bag slung over his shoulders and his pet snake coiled around his waist. His green scaled face was stained tear tracks while fresh tears spilled freely down his face. "Darren" Evra exclaimed jumping back in surprised. "I'll just be leaving I won't be in you r way much longer" Evra whispered

"Evra? What? What are you talking about?" Darren stuttered out

"I'm leaving you won't have to ever see me again then you and Colin can live happily without me." Evra whispered. Tying to walk passed the stunned Darren but he blocked his way out.

'I knew he was going to do something stupid.'

"Evra I ..."

"Look Darren I know that I repulse you, you don't have to pretend" Evra cut Darren off turning around so you did not have to look at Darren any more. Seeing Evra looking so hurt and weak made Darren's heart ache. Before Darren could even think about what he was doing he closed the gap between him and Evra and wrapped his arms firmly around his chest holding him close to him. "Evra there is no way. you hear me no way that you could ever repulse or disgust me. Those were his words not mine and as I told him when I broke up with him I would pick you over him any day your my best friend." Darren said firmly to reassure Evra. Seeing the snakes boy face drop when he said friend brought a small smile to Darren's face "oh and I need you know that I love you and I am sorry that you ever had to meet Colin. Oh I am so sorry it took me so long to realise that I love you but I do and I will say as many times as it takes for you to believe me. I love you. I love you. I love y..."

Evra swung round in Darren arms crushing their lips together and wrapping his arms round Darren's waist cutting Darren off. Darren's lips were soft against Evra's he had been waiting for this for so long Evra just melted against Darren whose arms had now moved to the back of Evra's neck deepening the kiss. Evra eagerly licked Darren's bottom lip seeking entrance to the vampire's mouth which was granted within seconds the pair took their time exploring each other's mouths Darren was particularly fascinated by Evra's long tong and could not help but think of the things that talented tong could do.

Suddenly Darren stated to laugh Evra stepped back to look at Darren arching his eyebrow at Darren "sorry ... sorry but your snake it just wrapped around me tying us together and it tickled" Darren chuckled causing Evra and Darren to bake out into a fit of giggles. Unwrapping his snake pacing her on the ground and she slithered out of the tent.

"Right now where were we?" Darren chuckled slipping his arms around Evra's waist bring their lips together. Before they knew it they where tumbling on to the floor of the tent. Darren had Evra pinned beneath him kissing him passionately when his trousers began to grow heavier. Evra could feel Darren's bulge pressed against his leg so in turn he pressed his own bugging package against Darren's leg.

Felling Evra press his bulge against his sent tingles of need and want down Darren's spin. Darren raised a shaking hand and brought it to Evra's bulge in his shorts. Yelping out of surprise the snake boy pushed into Darren's hand thrusting slightly into it to create delicious friction against his aching erction. Lips still locked together Evra began removing Darren's cloths till he was just in his underwear. Evra had seen Darren like this many times as they share a tent but this was just so different. Evra allowed his hands to roam over the vampire's body that let out a groan when his fingers brushed past his nipples.

Evra began kissing; liking and biting a trail down Darren neck making his way down to his nipples. He began sucking on one and softly biting down on it whilst playing with the other with his hand. This made the young vampire groan even more which went straight to Evra's pants.

Timidly Evra began to move the his mouth further south to the rim of Darren underwear pulling them down and letting lose Darren know throbbing cock Darren pulled his pants the rest o the way down . Evra with new found confidence wiped out his talented tong and licked the full length of Darren's cock. This caused Darren to pant. Evra loved the sight of Darren naked, panting and sweating it made Evra even harder if that was even possible. Darren has flew to Evra's waist hooking his thumbs in the rim of Evra's shorts pulling them off in a fluid movement leaving Evra's fully scaled cock to stand in all its glory . "Wow" was all Darren could say at the truly amazing sight. In another fluid movement Darren had Evra pinned to the floor again and was rubbing their erctions together causing moans and groans to escape both their mouths.

Darren paced his fingers before Evra and asked him to suck on them. Obediently Evra popped them into his mouth and began to coat them in saliva. Once satisfied Darren removed his fingers from Evra's mouth and replaced it with his mouth before pushing the first digit carefully into Evra causing Evra to yelp in pain. Once used to it Darren added another digit and began to move them in and out scissoring to stench Evra at the same time before adding the third digit moving in and out making Evra pant and groan in pleasure. When Darren removed his finger Evra begged for their return .this made Darren chuckle. When he had position himself correctly above Evra he rubbed the tip of his cock around Evra's opening. In one big thrust Darren berried himself in Evra making Evra scream out in pain to take his mind off the pain Darren stroked Evra's cock. Evra's anal walls felt so warm and good against Darren he was surprised that he did not come straight away. Evra looked Darren in the eye both their heads so clouded with lust. Evra gave Darren a small nod telling him that he was all right to move. Evra retuned the nod and Darren brought their lip together again and began to thrust in and out of Evra. Darren began to trust slowly trying his best not to hurt Evra.

Thought the pants and groans Evra said one word "faster" and Darren was more than happy to comply trusting his hips deeper and harder than before hitting a spot that made Evra scream and see stars. Angling his hips Darren repeatedly hit that spot causing Evra so sheik his name again and again. Darren was getting very close to coming moving his hand between them Darren took hold of Evra's neglected cock and began pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts pretty soon Evra came screaming Darren's name all over their chests. Darren followed climaxing screaming "I god dammed love you!"At the top of his lungs before collapsing on top of Evra. The two teens sated like that for a while calming their breathing.

Pulling out of Evra Darren reached up to his hammock and got a blanket and wrapped it around them both pulling Evra tight to his chest and whispering quietly in his ear "I love you" before they both drifted into a bills full sleep.

* * *

Colin stormed back into the camp walling up to Darren's tent he herd Darren shout "I god dammed love you!"Colin temper pecked oh no they are not I am going to burst their bubble. Colin was about to burst into the tent when a firm pair of hand held him back "no you don't I have worked too hard for this" Mr. Crepsley said pulling Colin away.

"You. Your that freak with a spider what are you going to do to me" Colin cried

"I think you will find that's Mr. Freak with a spider to you. And what to do with you I don't know I guess I will have to be creative with that." Mr. Crepsley said an evil grin spreading across his face as he dragged Colin a way so that the two love birds could sleep in peace.

THE END!!!

* * *

so there you go what do you think ? there was the smut as promised. it was my frist time writting sumt and I have no idea whether it is any good or not. please rewie and tell me what you think did you like the bit at the end with Mr. Crepsley?

love ya emerald


End file.
